Camp Half Blood, Next Generation
by swimfreakemi
Summary: 10 campers, sons and daughters of 10 different gods/ goddesses, all born in that same year, and one prophecy. Can they do it? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Solon's P.O.V

Ten. There were ten of us that were born because of the law. A law in which all the gods decided that on that year ten would reproduce with a mortal. And it just so happens that my mom was one of them.

I was the first of the ten to reach camp half blood, at the age of five. I vaguely remember my father running with me; he kept yelling, "Hurry up son! They are getting closer." I looked around and saw nothing, I didn't understand. Then he pushed me through a gate, "Daddy come in!"

"I can't Solon. You're name means wisdom, use it." Then the next thing I knew my dad was grabbed and taken away by the scariest thing I have ever seen. I don't even know what it's called.

People at the camp try to get me to remember what the monster was, "Solon this could help you, help the gods." But I just couldn't remember, all I knew was it haunted my dreams.

The next of the ten came when I was seven. The two of us got special training and a lot more than everyone else at the camp. Her name is Phoibe, and she's the daughter of Poseidon. We quickly became best friends, and we secretly didn't want the other eight to come, we were doing just fine, training was great and defeating whatever was after us seemed easy.

Looking back on it now, I realize just how naïve I was. When Phoibe and I turned ten two more demigods joined us, Miltiades the son of Hephaestus, and Phile the daughter of Aphrodite.

Miltiades was easy to get along with; he was nice and was serious about training. It also helped that he had a knack for building things, especially weapons, and he made excellent ones at that.

Phile on the hand was someone I didn't want in the group of ten. The ten of us were supposed to be brought together to fulfill some sort of prophecy, and for the life of me I didn't understand why Phile was in this group, I still don't.

The day I turned eleven another demigod showed up inside the gate of the camp. She was all beat up and scarred. She kept screaming for her dad and she almost went outside the gate, we had to hold her back, she saw her father get killed that day, just like me. Her name is Tryphosa, the daughter of Demeter, and I connected with her like no other demigod. Soon, I had developed a crush on her, which I still held to this day. She was cautious, caring, and a genuine person, not interested in hurting, but helping.

The year of our twelfth birthday two more showed up at the camp, only a week apart; Athanaisa, the daughter of Hades, and Akakios, the son of Hermes.

Athanaisa never quite fit in with the rest of us, we were all a little skittish around her. In training she didn't even carry a weapon; she just uses fire that she can concur. That freaked us all out a bit, but as scared as we were, we knew that we needed her.

Akakios was another Phile; he cared more about playing practical jokes, and sports then actual training. It frustrated me to no end.

The year we all turned thirteen, two more showed up, two people in which I can't stand. I would rather have a million Phile's and Akakios's instead of these campers. You had Zoticus, the son of Dionysus (who is the god of wine). You can only imagine. He was the biggest flirt ever, and it just so happened that he had taken a special admiration to Tryphosa. I knew that she would never like him, he was everything she despised.

Then on the thirteenth of November I asked out Tryphosa, and she accepted. I remember taking her hand in mine shyly, and a blush coming up upon her fair completion. The moment was ruined when Phoibe ran over yelling that a new camper had arrived, carrying a Minotaur's head. Tryphosa and I got up and ran to see this amazing sight. Usually campers arrived just barley escaping things like the Minotaur.

This camper ended up being Nike, Ares daughter, better known as my arch enemy.

So I guess that brings us up to now. My name is Solon, which means "wisdom" in ancient Greek, and my mother is Athena. This is the year that we all turned fifteen, and the prophecy said that once the ten of us turned fifteen we must start our journey. For what? None of us were sure.

Even though everyone at Camp Half Blood was fifteen, there were only nine of us. Where the tenth one was none of us knew, and I think the camp leader Cosmas was more worried than we were.

I was sitting with Tryphosa, Phoibe, and Miltiades by the lake, my arm was around Tryphosa and her head on my shoulder. "I wonder when he will get here." Phoibe said bringing her legs up her chest.

"He?" Tryphosa asked.

"Well there are ten of us in all, and there is already five girls; you, me, Phile, Athanasia, and Nike."

"Ugh," I groaned at the mention of Nike. Tryphosa hit my lightly in the chest while giggling.

"Um hey guys, the tenth camper just arrived." Tryphosa, Phoibe, Miltiades, and I looked up and saw Athanasia standing there, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her black hoodie. We all nodded, not wanting to say anything to her, except Tryphosa who thanked her. That's why I liked her.

I got up and walked with them back to camp, there the other five and Cosmas stood around a guy who was very tall; taller than everyone else, blonde hair and a perfect tan, of great yet another Phile.

"Guys come meet Theodorus, son of Zeus," Cosmas called out.

All our necks snapped up, son of Zeus? We had the son of Zeus on our side? I suddenly felt a lot calmer. We all walked over, except for Athanasia, she just seemed to glare at the new guy. I couldn't blame her, after all the family history Hades and Zeus had.

"So when do we leave?" Theodorus asked.

"Have you even trained?" I asked, wrapping my arm around Tryphosa's waist.

"Nah, but I'm Zeus's son, I've got it covered. But from what I've heard, we don't have a lot of time."

Cosmas nodded and placed his hand on Theodorus's shoulder. "We don't, but Solon is right, you do need to train. Learn the ways of strategy each of the ten have. You will need to know it in battle."

"Fine I'll give it a week." I rolled my eyes, knowing that even Akakios and Phile could take him down in battle. But he will soon learn that.

"Well let's get training!" Nike yelled and clapped her hands together.

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Please review this. I will post the next chapter when I have at least three reviews. **

**xoxo~ Emi**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Phobie's P.O.V

The ten of us ran to the weapon warehouse, as I call it, and I went over to my special weapon. No one else used it, so I didn't have to have to worry about campers taking it; it was of course, the triton, just like dad. After I had put on my armor and grabbed my triton, I was walking out when I saw Theodorus looking around, like all he could see was a bright light. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he I would say he had to have jumped three feet off the ground.

I looked way up at him, wow he was tall. "Hey, do you need some help finding armor and weapons?"

He looked down at me embarrassed, "If you don't mind."

I shrugged, "Nah, I already know I can kick all of their asses anyway."

He chuckled and offered his hand out, "Theodorus meaning son of god. In fact I'm the son of Zeus."

I nodded shaking his hand, "I know, I heard. I'm Phoibe, meaning "bright and pure." I'm the daughter of Poseidon." I said while motioning to my triton.

"I guess that explains the beautiful aqua eyes, and the unique blue hair," he said with a wink.

I felt my face redden, and I shook my head. "I guess," I muttered. "C'mon lets go look for a weapon and some armor, speaking of which. Miltiades!" I shouted, and then I heard footsteps running towards us.

Miltiades smiled when he saw me and I blushed furiously. He was so good looking; he was tall, not as tall as Theodorus but tall, he had beautiful milk chocolate eyes that I could melt in, and light brown hair that I ached to run my fingers through, but he was one of my best friends. He and Solon, my two best friends, and I guess you could count Tryphosa as a third, but only because she is never separated from Solon anymore.

"Hey Phoibe, what do you need darling?" He looked at me and then at Theodorus, raising his eye brows in question.

"Since you are the expert in this area, Theodorus needs some help finding the right armor and weapon." Then I turned to Theodorus, "This is Miltiades, son of Hephaestus."

Theodorus laughed, "Uh who is that? I've never heard of that dude?"

Now it was Miltiades and my turn to laugh, "Wow you really need to read up on your Greek Mythology. Hephaestus is the god of blacksmiths; he basically made all of the god's weapons. And Miltiades does that for us here, he's completely amazing."

I glanced up at Miltiades and I saw him give me a kind smile. "I don't know if I'm that good, but I sure can help you."

The three of us went off and tried to find the right armor and weapon for Theodorus. "So since we are training, is there anything special I should know about these campers' talents?"

Miltiades looked down at me then up at Theodorus, "Yeah you could say that."

I nodded agreeing with Miltiades, "The three I would really watch out for is probably, Solon, son of Athena, Nike, daughter of Ares, and Athanasia, daughter of Hades. And don't even try to go after Tryphosa, unless you want your head taken off by Solon."

"Why? And who is Tryphosa?"

"Solon and Tryphosa are dating, and let's just say Solon is a bit protective. Miltiades and I are his best friends and he would still harm us if we charged her. She is the short blonde, daughter of Demeter, who is the goddess of harvest. You really don't want Solon as an enemy."

"Why is that?"

Miltiades started laughing and he patted Theodorus on the back, "Let's just say, your life will be a living hell. Solon really only despises two people in the group of ten, that's Nike and Zoticus, son of Dionysus god of wine."

Theodorus slid on his chest armor and looked at the two of them, "Why does he hate them exactly? The son of the god of wine? Wouldn't he be a load of fun?"

I nodded, "Yeah he is, but Zoticus sort of has always had his eye on Tryphosa. Even though she would never go for a guy like him."

"And this Nike character… why does Solon hate her?"

Miltiades laughed once again, "Dude, you will figure that out soon enough." We handed Theodorus his sword and walked outside.

"This place seems just like high school, except we all have excess to lethal weapons. Fun."

"Just don't kill anyone in our group of ten. We need all ten to complete the prophecy, something about how everyone's skills will be needed. But I still can't see us needing Phile's skills. What going to happen? We can't defeat a fury unless we have perfect makeup?" I snorted and put my helmet on.

Theodorus shrugged, "At least she's eye candy."

Here are character cards for the last two main characters, Solon, and Phoibe:

Solon Clark

Son of Athena

Age: 15

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 165

Hair color: black

Eye color: changes

Activities: APP classes, chess club, black ops, halo, ect.

Weapon of choice: Shield

Phoibe Matthews

Daughter of Poseidon

Age: 15

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 110

Hair color: Blue (for the moment)

Eye color: aqua

Activities: swim team, surfing, scuba diving

Weapon of choice: Triton

**Please, please, please, review! Also share! Leave a comment on whos prospective I should do next! **

**xoxo~emi**


End file.
